The Diary of Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Ron
by lilcutiegurl2211
Summary: If you ever wanted to know things you don't know about Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco, then this is the thing for you! This is each and every one of their journals/diaries.


Title: Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Draco's Diary  
  
A/N: Every chapter is someone else's diary. Draco will be first then Hermione, Ron, and Harry will be last. *Sorry for having him last!* I am going to enjoy writing this whole story! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K.R. owns all of the Harry Potter characters. Wish I did. I wouldn't be bored all the time!! :) The only things I own are the names that you are not familiar with, like Venus Laverna!  
  
Draco's Diary/Journal  
Entry One:  
  
Hi. I have a major secret that I must tell someone or I am going to burst! I think I might have a crush on Granger! I know, I know. It doesn't sound like me, but I kind of like her. She's smart, pretty, and nice. Unlike any other girls that I've gone out with. Venus is rude to other people when she goes out with someone and all the other girls were always up my arse. It got annoying after a while, so evertime I got annoyed by them, I dumped them!  
  
I think Granger might be different. I think she might always stay the same no matter what happens. You know, I would really love that. A girl who doesn't care what other people think. Hmm, It might work!  
  
Well, I'm off to see if Granger would like to go out or something. Later.  
  
Entry Two:  
  
Yes! YES! YES! She said yes! Oh my God. I am so happy! For the first time in my life, I am happy! Hermione is so sweet. I went up to her all casual and everything and I asked her and she said, "Well, you have called me a mudblood in the past, but I've known from experience that you shouldn't judge people from the past, just from what they might do in the future. So, yes! I will give you a chance!"  
  
By the look on Harry's face, he didn't seem to happy about it. Look, I even made a poem about her. Here it is:  
  
Her hair is brown It paints the town, Her eyes are brown People say she looks like a clown.  
  
It's not all that great, but it is something that I've made up from my heart! I wonder if she'd like it. Well, one way to find out. I'll be back after I show it to her! Later!  
  
Entry Three:  
  
She didn't really seem to like it as much as I thought she would. Maybe if I add more things to it she'll like it! Hmm, no. It just won't work. I should really ask her what she likes and a lot of different things like that. Well, I don't know if I should ask her things about her. She thinks I know a lot about her and if I start asking her things she will know that I don't know all that much about her.  
  
CHOICES.... CHOICES... CHOICES!  
  
What should I do, Journal? I don't know. I am really confused.  
  
Entry Four:  
  
Well, I asked Hermione some things about her and she said, "Wow! That's great that you already know a lot of things about me and you are just making sure that they are right! Now, what is it you want to know?"  
  
I asked her about her parents, what it's like to be a muggle and go to a school like Hogwarts, and what the difference is between Hogwarts and a regular school that she went to. She liked it a lot that I was really interested in what her life was all about. She told me a story that she had written in her diary, and I loved it! It was about a cheerleader making fun of her and then her turning them into frogs and throwing them in the crick. Yeah, I didn't know what a crick was either, but she told me it was kind of like a lake but smaller.  
  
Some of the words she uses are kind of confusing. She uses to many large words. Some of them I never even heard of before until she used them. She was confusing me a lot. I told her to use words that I understood and she said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot your a wizard and not a muggle. Sorry!" That kind of hurt my feelings. I told her that I was sorry. She said not to worry, she will teach me a lot of new muggle things if I promise not to use magic to solve my problems.  
  
I don't think that she really trusts me. She doesn't seem to like it when I am around other girls. Like today, I was hanging around with Venus Laverna and Hermione came up to me and pulled me away from her by my arm. I looked at her and she asked me what I was doing. I told her that I was just asking her if she understood some of the things that we had in a class today. Hermione said that she would've helped me with it if I waited for her to get back.  
  
She doesn't understand that I just can't be sitting in the dorms without anything to do. I get bored to easily and want to go do something! She just doesn't understand how am I about these things! God. She is going to meet me at the lake today. We are going to have a long talk about trust and honesty. Something that seems like she doesn't have with me.  
  
One thing that I really want to know is if she keeps a diary and if so, what she has in it about me. Who knows? Maybe she has dreams about me and things that she doesn't want me or anyone else to know. Maybe she is physic and can see the future about what I am going to do and what she can do to make it not happen.  
  
One way of finding all this information out, is by going in the Gryffindor Common Room and searching the place! Be back soon! Later!  
  
Entry Five:  
  
Wow! The stuff in her diary is so amazing. Just hope she doesn't read my mind or something. *I found out she can read minds and is physic!* That would not be cool if she just started reading my mind and I was thinking something about her. Eww, that would be gross. She would probably slap me if she knew what I was always thinking! ::Evil grin::  
  
Nothing really happened today that is exciting. The only thing was that Potter's face is all messed up because during Potions, someone ::rolls eyes and grins:: put something in his potion that wasn't supposed to go in it and then it blew up and his face caught on fire. Weasley said that it was me, but since it was Snape, he believed me when I said that it wasn't me. Instead, he blaimed Weasley because he was saying things that Snape thought were lies.  
  
Oh well! Gotta run! Later!  
~*~Finished~*~ 


End file.
